


Restless Within (Excerpt)

by chromaggia (endlesseternities)



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Pain, Sadness, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesseternities/pseuds/chromaggia
Summary: Lestat begins to reminiscence about Claudia from all those years ago.





	Restless Within (Excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a fanfiction I shall be working on, and it shall be known as "Sans soleil et sans rose."

_I could smell how delicate he was. Throughout the years, he had been untarnished and unchanged. While his heart was perhaps angered with my own for what happened to our little Claudia, I knew that somehow that the fault was mine though I wasn’t the one who had killed her. But some part of me perhaps did have a guilty conscience in the death of her. To think of those angelic curls being charred by the sun made me quiver in fear._

_I hated her and loved her all the same. She was my daughter, my beautiful dark heart, my fledgling and darling. What she had within her was a softly evil, and because of that, I adored her. I could still sense the presence of her blood within Louis’ veins and deep down, the feeling of her arms around my neck remained as did his._

_My face curled into his neck and when I pulled him against me, I shivered almost violent-like. It was the sensation of fear that overcame me. It was tantalizing, it was vibrant, it was alive. But the flesh--- her flesh, seeming like marble, I could smell it scorched; nothing but ashes, from what I felt, were all that remained. And poor Louis, how he suffered._

_Perhaps as he stood against me, he wanted to rip my heart out and have it thrown to the sun, to make sure it was destroyed like hers was. Perhaps he wanted to have me in a smoke-kissed position again and be burned with all the fury he could muster. But would he do it? Would my Louis have the heart to finish me, to end me completely?_

_I hoped to whatever higher power there was that he would not. I loved him then, I loved him still. To see the end of Louis would be the key ending to my heart._


End file.
